


Please Don't Say Never

by FrenchBlue32



Category: YG Treasure Box
Genre: Forbidden Love, I'll fix the tags later, M/M, Mainly Treasure B characters, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Treasure B
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchBlue32/pseuds/FrenchBlue32
Summary: He looks at seven familiar faces, and almost cries from how good it feels to be back. As he turns to walk away, Jihoon is yanked back into a hug by Yedam. Jihoon laughs.“I’m back now Yedam-ie. You’ll have plenty more chances to hug me.”Yedam huffs into Jihoon’s shoulder. “It just felt so wrong without you here.”Jihoon’s eyes wrinkle to crescents as his smile widens. Everything feels right.But this isn’t what this story is about really. This is just a simple story of a small wrong in the background of a survival show, two boys fighting for debut, and something that Jihoon will always deny somewhere in between.~~~Alternate title is “The Smile Language”





	Please Don't Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I probably shouldn't randomly start a new fanfiction when I haven't even finished And The Future, which by the way, I have actually been working on once in a while. It's just that last chapter is really really long. Anyway, I have a thing vaguely planned out for this so hopefully I finish ;;;

Jihoon is back, and it feels almost too good to be true. He feels a punch to his shoulder as Hyunsuk says, “Good luck on your first in training room again!”

Byounggon ruffles Jihoon’s hair. “Don’t get too comfortable with the other trainees. We’re gonna need you back at some point!”

They all laugh goodnaturedly, and Jihoon struts down the hall towards the trainee room. Everything feels old and new, and he’s trying to catch up to the old before he can the new. As he comes in, all eyes draw on to him. Jihoon is only caught off guard slightly, but he quickly rebounds back brightly. The trainer greets him warmly.

“It’s been a while hyung,” Jihoon says.

The trainer chuckles fondly. “Yes, it has been. Everyone, this is Park Jihoon. He’ll be joining all of you in Team B. And he’s technically been training longer than all of you, so make sure you respect him alright?” He wags a finger at everyone in the room.

“Awww, there’s no need for that. It’s nice to meet all of you,” Jihoon says with an upbeat bow. They bow back, and Jihoon receives a collection of polite “Hello” and “It’s nice to meet you!”

Jihoon slips in easily. Even though he spent two years out of the company, he never truly gave up practicing. For a first day back at YG, it was pretty smooth sailing. As break rolls around, everyone collapses onto the floor and chairs for rest. Jihoon recognizes Dohwan and Sungyeon in front of him. Suddenly, Dohwan turns around and calls out, “Ah Jihoon hyung!” Sungyeon echoes Jihoon’s name excitedly as well and says, “Sorry we didn’t get to talk to you at the beginning of practice. You know how strict teacher Byunggon is. Likes getting started as quickly as possible.”

Jihoon shrugs and says, “Well that’s how he is. And it’s good that he’s serious about training.”

“You haven’t gotten to personally introduce yourself to everyone, right?” Dohwan asks.

Jihoon bobs his head. “Nah, I probably should, shouldn’t I?” Jihoon replies as he stands up to stretch. He swings his arms at his side, letting them go loose and relieving some of the energy he still has from going back to official dance practice after so long. He still can’t get over how fresh yet familiar everything feels. Jihoon doesn’t even know how to describe it. He feels so in the moment, just absorbing everything he knows and doesn’t. It’s almost overwhelming.

“Let’s help introduce you to everyone then,” Sungyeon announces, surging up to stand and wobbling from the sudden, swift movement. Dohwan and Jihoon laugh as they help stabilize Sungyeon before he can topple over again from blood rushing to his head too quickly.

Jihoon promptly turns towards the closest person, who happens to be someone lying in the corner alone.

“Ah, that’s Wang Jyunhao,” Dohwan states. Jihoon waltzes over to Jyunhao. He’s lying on his back with his eyes closed as Jihoon approaches. As he stops at the body on the ground, he bends over Jyunhao, staring at him from above. Jihoon pokes the boy in the shoulder. Jyunhao’s eyelids snap open in surprise, and Jihoon chuckles at his reaction. “Hi, I’m Jihoon!”

The boy blinks in confusion for a second, as if trying to process what Jihoon had just said. Finally though, Jyunhao breaks out into a grin and greets him back. “Hi. I’m Jyunhao,” he says slowly. 

The first time Jihoon sees Jyunhao, he doesn’t really see him. The bright grin that Jihoon is being given from Jyunhao adds to his internal bubble of excitement, but he makes no other subconscious note except that he is something new among the YG facilities, trainees, and dorms.

Jihoon sticks a hand out and says, “Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you, too!” Jyunhao greets back equally cheerfully. It’s only then that Jihoon realizes the boy has an accent, but other than that, there’s nothing noteworthy about him among all the new that Jihoon has yet to discover. Speaking of which, he’s got other trainees to say hi to. Jihoon whips around to Dohwan and Sungyeon who are in some kind of passionate discussion about singing techniques that Jihoon unfortunately has to interrupt.

“Alright, who’s next?” Jihoon stands with hands on his hips.

“Oh right! Just follow us,” Dohwan grabs Jihoon’s wrist as Sungyeon runs over to a pair of guys sitting on the chairs in the other back corner of the room.


End file.
